I have a feeling we've met before
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: THREE-SHOT FEM!PETER PAN FEMALE PETER PAN X JACK FROST Petra(Peter) pan sees an odd boy perched on a branch, he seems so familiar but where has she seen him? Something happened that only ever happened one time in all of pans life like when Wendell tried to give her a thimble . He was for more "cuter" than any mermaid or fairy she's ever seen,maybe even more than Wendell . PEJA/PAST
1. The oddest boy that makes me feel odd

Disclaimer : just a girl with an imagination like you : hmm pairing name jape peja jater peck past( pan and frost ) this will be a three shot

* * *

**I have a feeling we've met before**

**The oddest boy that makes me feel very odd**

* * *

The orange haired female rubbed her chin in deep thought, where had she seen this boy before ? This boy was was perched on a branch creating snowflakes out of boredom she supposed and the great pan did know alot about boredom, sometimes making a fool out of that codfish wasn't all that well fun .The boy had strange white hair like she has never seen before on any kid but since he wasn't a child it might have been more common with older folks . He also had a pale completion actually the boy was really _really _pale . His style of choice was really odd to well not that Pan in total denial and stubborn as she was could say anything the girl did dress in green . He wore a blue hoodie along with he oddest brown pants that were wrapped in rope ? At the bottom and the oddest thing yet he had _no shoes _not even socks . Not to mention that funky looking stick he held tight in his hand but all in all the boy struck her as odd the lost boys would sure want to hear about this guy but after the stories of the great Petra Pan or Peter Pan as she likes to call herself .

"Not now Tink," she whispers swatting the little ball of golden light away from her face ." I'm thinking right now .

The fairy chimes loudly the sound other people would have heard but to her it sounded like a exclamation of " he's awfully cute for someone that's old ."

Peter makes a face "cute ? What's that ? Never mind just stop talking I need to figure out why he reminds me of something or someone ."

"instead of figuring it out why don't you ask him," comes a male voice .

" That's a great idea Tink why didn't I-" her eyes widen for once she was caught off guard that voice definitely wasn't tinks the girl looks up shocked to find that one boy smirking down at her _floating ._

That isn't the thing that worries her or is even remotely in her mind she feels something that she has only felt once in the many centuries she has been living only once .She feels her tanned cheeks grow hot and her ears burn like molting lava and her heart pounded so loud n her chest that she felt like the whole world could hear it why, the only other time it pounded this hard was when Wendell tried to give her a thimble and ...

Peter pan was caught by surprise .

That sentence itself was impossible her surprise ? But because of that she lost her footing on the branch she stood on .

" Aaah !" She screamed her green cap flying above her Tink getting out of it glowing a furious red shade .

She was falling . Actually falling . Maybe it was because of the feeling sprouting inside her or distracted by those glimmering icy blue eyes but she was falling .

" Happy thoughts think happy thoughts ." She had to whisper to herself but this was beyond strange never in her life had she ever had to tell herself that flying came as naturally as talking .

" Ooof." She heard a grunt, one eye opened her hazel brown orb seeing that same lips to that she looked at him closer he was, what did Tink say? Cute . His eyes seemed to sparkle and his skin practically glowed he was way more beautiful than any mermaid, fairy, or person she had ever seen maybe even cuter than Wendell .

"Pr-pretty ." Her world got dizzy and she fell limp in his arms speckles of darkness in her sight before it consumed her .

She heard the faint voice of Tinkerbell saying " get up Pan ! C'mon there's people waiting to be taken to Neverland ! Don't faint open your eyes !"

then a " hey, are you okay ?"

' Am I ... Okay ?'

* * *

Sooo yeah kinda sucky but thanks to anyone who reads .


	2. Read

Dear Reader,

My deepest apologies to you, the viewer, who has to put up with my bullshit. It's been years since I have updated and I feel so terrible about that. I also want you to know how terribly sorry I am for my poorly written stories because it really is embarrassing.

However, I am happy to inform you that I am continuing this story. I do not know when I will be updating another chapter, but, hopefully sometime this year, and rest assured, it will be written in better quality. So do not fret because I am cooking up some ideas as we speak !

Thank you to all those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.

Dancing under the velvet moon


End file.
